


darling dearest

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: Kolya wakes up and is blessed with Alina and Nikolai's presence
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	darling dearest

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and thoughts in the comments

I wake up and everything feels wrong; it's too quiet.  
I get out of bed and walk over to the window, I open the blinds.  
I see Alina. But she looks different. She is holding a knife that has butter sliding off of it.   
I slowly start walking back before I feel something pressed against my head.   
I hear a loud click go off.   
"Stupid idiot" is the last thing I hear before my empty head is blown to bits.


End file.
